


Twisted Imagination

by RadioactiveSoul



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Izuku creates is own quirk, Mad Scientists, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Villain Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveSoul/pseuds/RadioactiveSoul
Summary: After failing attempting his life Izuku become obsessed with quirks and joins All For One as he researches and creates quirks for them and their allies.





	1. The Fall

What does it mean to at your lowest, did it mean it couldn't get any worse or did it mean someone finally reached their end. 

Izuku Midoriya thought it was a bit of both as he rocked his feet on top of the edge of the roof on the tall building he was currently on, it was the dead of night with the city below him glowing with car lights and street stores opened up late. 

He would have thought of it as a nice scene to look at but his thoughts were still going on the words he heard many hours ago.

“Pros are always risking their lives. I cannot simply say you can become a hero even without a power.”

The words from his all time hero still stung, his words echoed in his head as he brought out his heroes analysis notebook, it was the one All Might had signed and the very same one Kachan had exploded all within the same day. Flipping through the pages haphazardly he looked over it one last time before letting it go to join with the rest of his notebooks he dropped from the building.

“What the hell can you do? You're Quirkless!”

“Guess your right...how stupid of me to think I could be just like him..”

How stupid was he, wanting to be like All Might and saving everyone, he wasn't like Kachan who was born with an amazing quirk and him being almost killed by that slime villain proved that. All he could do was flail around as he was being suffocated and if his hero wasn't their he would have that villains skin suit, how could he call himself a future hero if he couldn't save himself.

“You’re below the rejects! You’re Quirkless! How can you even stand in the same ring as me?”

He was right, he was quirkless and everyone in his school including his teachers kept reminding him, yet he was too stupid to realize it himself. He wondered why a worthless person like him was ever born into this world of heroes, he often wondered why he heard of others like him just giving up.

“If you wanna be hero that badly, there’s a quick way to do it. Believe that you’ll be born with a Quirk in your next life and take a last chance dive off the roof!”

But now he got it, they weren't meant to be like this in this world and in order to correct this error they fixed the mistake themselves. Getting up he turned around from the edge and looked up to the stars while raising his arms to his sides.

“I guess I'll just go Plus Ultra”  
He leaned back, closing his eyes for the last time.

The air was nice as he fell.

“I’m Sorry Izuku! I’m Sorry. I’m so sorry!”

“Im Sorry to mom…”

He was sorry to be born so worthless, he just hoped she would go one with her life once he was gone.

END


	2. Recruitment

When he woke up he expected to either be in extreme pain(if he survived) or feeling nothing, but for some reason he felt that he was on a bed for some reason. Getting up and opening his eyes he discovered to be in some dark building as he looked to see some screens lighting up the room.Turning to his side he saw that he was not alone, right next to him was a doctor of some sort that for the life of him looked very familiar while behind him was a man in a chair. The man was in a suit and had multiple medical equipment plugged into him, what brought his attention however was that his face seem to be scared to the point only his mouth seem to be attached to his face with no remnants of his other facial features left on to use as any identification of who he might be.

“Well it's good thing you woken up you had quit a fall.”

It was the man who was in the chair that was the first to speak, his voice sounded curious but also still held a hint of boredom as though he had nothing else to do.

“Quick question am I in heaven or hell it's hard to tell...”

Boredom and apathy poured out of his mouth as he spoke, as though waking up in the room wasn't frightening at all as he looked at the two with glazed eyes.

“Neither, we saved you before you could get seriously hurt.”

The familiar man in the lab coat spook as his glasses gleaned from the screens as he gave the boy a crazed smile.

“Well great”

Getting up and ignoring the two men he looked down upon himself as he got out of the bed seeing that he still had his school's uniform. Turning around and ignoring the two men he started to look for an exit.

“Were you going!!”

The doctor spoke clearly annoyed that he ignored him and his all powerful leader.

“To look for another building to jump off of obviously.”

Deku spook with a deadpan expression as he put his hands on the walls until he felt a doorknob and opened the door.

“You ungrateful brat we saved you life and your just going to ruin our time and effort!!”

“Yep”

Opening the door he was meet with the chest of some giant green person, looking up he was met with what vaguely looked like a human face except the person seem to lack a nose as well as a proper skull as his brain was exposed and his eyes seem to pop out of his face.

“Nomu restrain him!!”

The order came from the doctor and the deformed human moved into action grabbing the young boy teen by the throat and lifted him up in the air. Instead of panicking the boy just looked annoyed as he struggled to breath as he tried to turn his head back to the duo.

“You know if your going to kill me might try doing it quick Im sort of late thanks to you.”

“Late for what”

“Dying obviously, man you're pretty dumb if you can't figure that out.”

The doctor merely started to softly swore under his breath as he clawed at his bald head as the man behind him merely continued to be silent, he seem to bring something out of his coat and started to read it.

“You know it would be a waste if you were no longer with us in this world, Ujiko release him....”

The man had finally spoke again and the doctor immediately calmed down as he snapped his fingers and the now named Nomu let go and the boy who fell on his ass. Nomu then turned around and closed the door as he left the room.

“A waste ...how can I be of any use for this world I'm just some nobody brought into this world as nothing special.”

“Nothing special you say…”

Going into his suit again he brought out some more journals and threw them along with the others at his feet revealing that he was looking at; Izuku's Hero Analysis Journals.

“These journals say otherwise..”

Izuku looked down at them with dead eyes, was once a sense of pride for him turned into a jealous thorn on his side as he remembered all the quirks he looked and observed as though denying that he lacked any place in that world when he placed his own info in the journal when he was younger.

“Just a journal of my obsession to be with the world I wasn't made for.”

“On the contrary, these show dedication, I have seen nobody like you so dedicated towards learning about quirks,tell me boy do you believe that someone as dedicated as you should be wasting your time with self doubt when you could be figuring out the secrets of quirks and make one of your own.”

A line of thought entered Izuku's head, why didn't he? When he was younger he had done lots of research on quirks and yet he never really considered going fully towards the research route. Suddenly the memory of two blonds came back one who saved hundreds of people by himself and the other who was a loud mouth brute who skills and quirk destined him to become an amazing hero.

“Sorry but being a hero was something that fueled my love of quirks…and I finally realized I cant be one,.... what do you mean I can create a quirk?”

The man went silent at the statement as he picked up all the notebooks using what looked like a psychic quirk before giving out a sigh of what sounded like a past annoyance.

“Long ago I created a new quirk for my brother unintentionally.”

That got the freckled faced boy attention as he looked over to the man and silently beckoned him to go on.

“Well for starters I am a very old being, I have been on this earth since the first quirk users.”

“How…?”

Confusion filled Izuku, how can someone possibly live for that long, did he have some sort of longevity quirk, and what of the psychic quirk he clearly showed a few seconds ago it didn't make sense. Did he have two quirks?

“I was born with a unique quirk called All for One, it allows me to steal other quirks that I can use for myself or give it to others.”

Surprised at what he told him theories of how someone like him could exit started to go threw his head as he started to think of how such a quirk could be applied and of possible drawbacks.  
Soon he started to think if he had such a powerful quirk why was he in such a state, did his brother cause it or was their someone out there with a powerful enough quirk to stop some like him…...

“Will you shut up!!”

The doctor spoke yelling at the boy as he realized that he was mumbling again, though it just seem to make the disfigured man chuckle at his antics.

“Anyways with this quirk I took over the underworld and the more quirks I took and gave away the numbers of my army grew. However my brother disagreed with me and attempted to fight me however he could not since he was without a quirk. So I imprisoned him for his own safety, however as my influence grew my watch over my brother lessened. In order to insure his safety I gave him a simple quirk that stocked piled power.”  
...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“However he decided to betray me and it resulted in his death.”

Instead of sounding cold the man sounded sad and mournful as though the very memory was causing him physical pain rather than just some sad memories.

“What I later found out was that my brother did have a quirk…”

That got the boy's interest, what sort of quirk could his brother have had if it was only after his death he found out.

“It was rather a simple quirk really; the power to transfer his quirk to someone else, however it had combined with the quirk I gave him and formed and became One for All. A Quirk capable of being given to another and with each new user they stockpiled even more power making it stronger each time. As you can see its 8th holder had done quite a number on me, I cant even leave this room without needing medical equipment.”

“Anyway what I'm getting here is that you don't have to be quirk-less with technology of this age you could be the one that finally unlocks the secret of quirks even I couldn't reach, that is the potential I see in you Izuku.”

Potential...the word struck a chord within Midoriya, could he really be more than the useless person he was now. Memories of the bullying and his mother tears filled his head, the feeling of worthlessness wrapped around him like chains, and a light was shown to him coming from the disfigured man.

It was the light of worth.

It looked so close and yet he could only see it and couldn't reach it; could he really have some worth.

“Join me Izuku, and I will make you see that you are far more valuable than any single quirk.”

“Fine...lets see If I can be of some worth…..” 

END


	3. Moveing

Daruma Ujiko took a sip of coffee as he sat on the chair in the breakroom of his lair. The old man let out a sigh as the memories of the past 6 months came back threw him in a flash, ever since Izuku Midoriya came into his life the more questions of who the boy was kept adding up. While he knew who he was from his time when he owned a clinic by his neighborhood, it was their were he started looking for children to use for his Nomu experiments. He was such a small boy so weak and frail and yet was also a possible test subject since he had yet to find another child who was born quickless and was curious how that might factor in his experiments.

However, instead of allowing it All for One immediately ordered him not to and he had to let him figuratively go. That was the last time he saw the boy before he moved on, he thought he saw the last of him since he thought of it as some random sympathy from his leader for reminding him of his brother and that was that.

But he appeared again, this time All for One was the on to pick him, however instead of using him as a Nomu subject he wanted him to become his apprentice.

To this day he still didn't know why he ordered him to help him, sure he had to admit the boy was dedicated. He took his lessons like a fish in water and his quirk analysis for heroes was well above the average but he still couldn't get why his leader made the decision to try and keep him alive.

The sudden beeping of his watch woke him up from his thoughts, looking at it with annoyance he put a hand up towards the communicator on his ear.

“He's trying it again...restrain him until I get back.”

The Nomu on the other end barley groaned as it did his command, it was a clever idea of the boy to install communication devices in their heads it made it so much easier to order them around from far distance which was helpful during tests.

Getting to his feet and walking out of the well lit room he headed down the hall, as he walked the lights started to get lower and lower and as he reached his main lab he was walking in complete darkness as he opened the door and was met with glowing screens and test tubes. Inside he was meet with a nomu restraining Izuku Midoriya in a lab coat as he just laid there with slight annoyance on his dull face. The doctor sighed at his forced on to him student, he walked over to the noose laying on the floor the Nomu had ripped down from the ceiling just a few minutes ago.

“Hey Sensei....”

“Hello Izuku finished your Nomu I presume.”

“Yep”

The old man let out a sigh, this was the third attempt this month and it was starting to get old. Ever since he started teaching Izuku the boy still would do some suicidal attempts, at first he thought he would stop after a while but the boy would find more ways to try and end his life for the littlest of reasons like him failing to understand a subject or even finishing up a project he would take it as a sign he was useless and would go find something to kill himself with. Honestly if the boy wasn't such a good assistant and All for One ordering him to he would have let the boy kill himself after the first attempt.

Luckily his attempts have started to lower but he still seem to lack any fear of death as the boy seem to try and encourage him to kill him which was difficult to ignore as he would taunt or criticize him every chance he would get.

“You know you could always start on your own projects I'm not stopping you.”

“But I don't want to make another Nomu and the quirks they have are to plain to use for my quirk projects.”

He couldn't blame him, most quirks they had for the Nomu were plain and simple in nature to use mostly because they had yet to make a Nomu smart enough to use more complex and unique quirks.

“Still you better start working on them since you won't be working with the Nomu and me anymore.”

“Really does that mean you and AFO have no use for me anymore and are going to finally kill me.”

Being questioned by that statement again brought a slight migraine to the doctor as he let out annoyed sigh.

“No it's just means you'll be working under All for one's successor from now on, meaning you'll be moving in with him and his second command. It also means you'll be having more hero scouting missions which means you finally might get some inspiration and start doing stuff on your own(and leave me to my work)”

“Oh that sounds like fun, meeting the old man's succerer might be interesting.”

The doctor had to hold back the feeling of wanting to kill him for giving his leader such an insulting nickname but held back knowing what All for One might do to him if he followed through.

“Honestly he seems more unworthy then even you of his attention, why AFO is putting so much worth in him is beyond me.”

“What's his quirk?”

“Decay it allows him to disintegrate anything he touches.”

“Ohh never got to research a quirk like that before?”

The doctor had to hold back a grin, if it's not helping him the only thing that seems to get suicide out of the boys mind is learning about quirks and with his attention all on Tomura and possibly Kurogiri with his warp gate quirk, he would be out of his hair for hopefully quite some time and he could go back fully on working on his Nomu without distractions.

“Yes yes his quirk is interesting but you have to meet him to actually study it, Nomu let him go, and you get up, your going to be meeting him soon and you need to get ready to pack up.”

“Okay!”

“Tomura”

The screen on the side of the bar turned on, on it showed the face of All for One, the person he called immediately paused the game he was playing and put it to his side and got up to walk toward the screen. He was a slim young man who had pale skin and light blue short hair, he wore a hand on his face along with black pants and shirt with the only color on him other than his hair were the bright red sneakers he wore.

“Sensei why are you calling, you don't often call unless it's important.”

The young man spoke, while it seemed to be a question, its tone was of a curious child who got a surprise visit from a parent.

“Im calling because you and Kurogiri will be getting a new member; he will be mostly working in a lab however I will like you to start teaching him some hand to hand combat in the case of him joining you in the future when you start your own attacks against hero society.”

“Why would he be in the field, sir?”

Suddenly a man made of back and purple mist appear’d from behind a bar, he appeared to be holding bags of alcohol possible to fill the bar he was behind.

“Shut it Kurogiri!!”

“Nonsense he has the right to be curious, the reason why he would be in the field is because he mostly works with quirk research and he might desire to tag along to collect the DNA of any useful quirks you might come upon.”

“Why will he be needed here Sensei?”

“I made him Darumas apprentice and now that he has all he can learn from him, I want him to branch out on his own, he also knows quite a lot about medicine even though he specializes in genetics more than his teacher.”

“He was taught by the doctor….”

He knew of the man, he was the one that healed and kept All for One alive though he knew he was doing something else he just didn't know what else he was offering his teacher.

“Yes,In fact here he comes right now”

Sure enough black liquid appeared in the middle of the bar, slowly a figure walked out with a suitcase as well as a large duffel bag that gave out muffled clanks telling the two it was possibly filled with both clothes and equipment. The figure appeared to be even younger than shigaraki, standing just above 5’5 the boy had green hair and eyes as well as freckles on his cheeks. He seemed to be wearing a grey dress shirt with a green tie under a white lab coat that flapped slightly from the moment of him starting to walk over to them.

“Well you must Tomura and Kurogiri I guess, my name Is Izuku Midoriya but you can all call me Deku, I guess I’ll be working with you two now...”

“Hello Izuku I see that you brought your equipment with you, but you know we were going to transport you lab equipment later.”

“Yes well I like to get back to work as fast as possible you old man, the reason I'm here is because you need someone to research quirks for you.”

The lack of respect in the boys tone shocked the two as he looked over to the screen as though annoyed by the man, Kurogiri was able to calm down due to him knowing that the boy wouldn't be here if All for One didn't want him their but meanwhile Tomura looked ready to kill the boy for the small insult towards his master.

“Hold you tongue Brat!! Don't you dare treat Sensei so lightly!!”

The boy almost practically yelled at the green haired boy, most of his fingers tightening on the bar he was leaning on.

“Please the man has lived for hundreds of years old and basically kidnapped me to recruit me into his ranks so I have every right to call him what he is with how desperate he must be for new members”

The boy retorted with irritation, sadly that wasn't what Shigaraki wanted to hear and lunged at the boy tackling him to the ground with his hands around his throat.

“How dare you...I'LL KILL YOU”

“TOMURA RELEASE HIM AT ONCE!!”

“But sensei he…”

“NOW TOMURA!!”

Tomura let go of the boy and got off him, he was shaking from both his suppressed anger and the shock that his master was defending him. He wasn't the only one; Kurogiri was on the side and if one could have seen his face his mouth would be open,however you got to at least see his eyes widen from the shock as well.

“I didn't bring him here just so you can kill him, while he may seem rude he is going to be very important in the future, so you are going to help him with his goals as he will help yours.”

His voice was able to slightly calm him down though it still didn't answer his question on why sensei had brought him. Izuku on the other had just gotten up and massaged his throat a little before looking over to the screen in annoyance.

“How rude of you old man I was about to get to see him use his quirk and you had to ruin it.”

“You can look at his and Kurogiri quirks later when you can finally set up your lab, Kurogiri go show him the room he will be staying at, I have some words to say to Tomura”

“Fine.”  
“Yes, Master”

With a huff of annoyance and irritation the green haired boy followed the mist man in a suit to the room he would be staying in dragging his things with him. Once the duo left the room became silent as the man on the screen stared at Tomura who looked like a child being punished by his parents.

“Tomura…”

“Yes sensei…”

“I know he might make you angry but the boys talents will be useful for you.”

“How, what can he do that makes him so special!!”

“For starters even though Daruma has only been teaching 6 months the boy quickly has mastered the art of medicine, nanotechnology, and genetics. He is an extremely determined learner as his passion for quirk research will help us in our future projects, he has already nearly doubled Darumas research progress by helping him as you will see in a few months.”

“What are the doctor’s project?”

“I can't tell you now but in the near future it will help you kill all might.”

That silenced the boy as the name brought the hate back to his system tenfold, however his mind wandered to what the boy and the doctor had been working on, what were they doing that could help him kill the number one hero in the world?

“However the boy has his faults you might have to look out for.”

“Like what?”

“Well for example the boy as you can see has quite the sharp tongue on him and he tries to use it to get people to try and attack him.”

“Why is some sort of masochist?”

“No, the boy is quirkless and until he can make a quirk of his own he still has some suicidal tendencies so watch out for it because we don't want to lose such a valuable talent such as him because of how his past has shaped him.”

Confused for a second the Shigaraki didn't understand until he remembered some of his past lessons from Kurogiri; from what he could remember it was something like how quirkless children becoming rarer and rarer now these days and how high their chances of commiting suicide compared to others with quirks and how it could increase the older some of them got. He never understood that as a child since his own quirk had killed his entire family and would often dream of being quirkless instead however as he grew older he saw how society seem to treat people with certain quirks and could see what society seem to hold the most valuable factor, how society viewed those who were quirkless as inferior because of it.

“Why should we bother with someone with such tendency, wouldn't it be better to find someone with a more sane mind to recruit.”

“The boy as way more value than you think, his ambition is something that very few people are able to possess.”

“Fine..”

With that the screen turned off and the young adult was left their with his thoughts on the new recruit now going to live with him and Kurogiri.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Izuku is going to based on Moira mostly because of all the mad scientist fan art I see and couldn't help but fuse the two together.  
Other characters in the future might be turned into Nomu with quirks that might Mimic the abilities of the characters of over watch.


End file.
